halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Antimatter Projector
How can you turn a solid, horrendously expensive material into a energy beam? It would be like trying to make dust turn into laser. You can sit, look at it and shout 'LASERS' all you want, but its not going to turn into energy weapon. The same ay you make an Energy Projector.Also it doesnt shoot antimatter,it uses it as its power source,so all of you out there can calm down :) -Zeno Panthakree I agree with Ajax. How can you control antimatter? or even use it as a power source, wouldn't that destroy the ship?- Depends on how much is used. I still think anything that uses antimatter either as the projectile or as the power source is absolutely rediculous because of the tiny chance of it being possible to use safely. Even in the future it's highly improbable. Scientists in America have been trying to create antimatter, but they recognize that one piece at an atomic size could blow up the Pentagon and is highly unstable so they work deep under ground. I personally believe there is no place but space to test an antimatter anything because anywhere on a planet would destroy anything around it in a very large radius and completely wipe out the existing ecosystem no matter what it may be. Zeno, you need to get rid of this. There is no possible way that anything even thousands of years beyond 2552 could control antimatter and not killing themselves and destroying every single thing around them without actually being a God themselves. Lose this weapon, it's so rediculous that I couldn't ever even fathom a way to create a safe environment to use an atom of it. Summary - too volatile and rediculous, get rid of it all together. -- Stacker Actually, to be fair, anti matter technology does exist in Halo univers,e the Covenant once upon a time used anti matter charges as small explosives, something akin to C4 in use. Actually, now that I think about it...the moment I read that I remembered a line in the beginning of Halo: CE. "...must've been an anti-matter charge." - Cortana. Kudos for that one, Ajax. I guess I will just have to hope Zeno accepts my sincere appology in disputing this matter. -- Stacker No, I will not. Relentless Rescusant said that if you criticze me about my articles one more time to to tell him. And I am about to F*****G TELL HIM!!!-Zeno Panthakree 02:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I don't see how agreeing with Ajax and dissolving my dispute to believing you are correct makes this a criticism. Beside, criticism is what alot of the article talk pages are about. But either way I did nothing wrong here. I was quite friendly and if attempting to give evidence to my side of the arguement like I did here is against the rules, then I'm not the only one who should be banned. Matter of fact, shouldn't Ajax, ONI recon 111, yourself, and pretty much the whole of the wiki community? Because I have seen far worse (even of myself) and much of that recieved little to no attention from an admin. I just allowed myself some humiliation in the fact that I was wrong and you want to report me. Well, if it deserves that much attention then I will be happy to oblige. I could easily have blown up all over ajax when I knew he, and thusly you, were and are correct here. --Stacker Let's put it this way: Antimatter is used as an explosive, not as a source of fuel. When you mix antimatter with matter, you can't use it to superheat water and spin a turbine, but you can use it to blow up the rear end of your ship. Using antimatter as power is like using C4 to power your car